Play Ball! 3 One on One
by Ster J
Summary: A pick up game of basketball between Spock and Christine leads to a life changing decision.


Play Ball!

3 - One on One

by Ster Julie

Codes: S, Ch; Play Ball! Series

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Part 1 of 1

Summary: A pick up game of basketball leads to a life changing decision.

--ooOoo--

Christine met up with Spock outside of the gymnasium locker rooms.

"I've noticed that so many human games are the same," Spock noted. "An item is passed between team members into a goal. Football, hockey, polo, soccer all seem the same. Why are there so many variations of basically the same game?

Christine thought a moment. "Games evolved according to the environment, season of the year, personal preference, culture, and the like," she said at last.

Spock drew closer. "And what do _you_ like?" he asked.

/_A loaded question/_ Christine thought. "Well," she said aloud, "depending on with whom I am playing, I prefer games like basketball or water polo because they have a lot of physical contact without a lot of padding getting in the way."

Spock liked the sound of _that._ "But those are team sports," he realized. "Does that mean that you like group. . . "

"I am saying that I like a lot of contact," Christine interjected, "and both these games could be played one on one."

"One on one?"

"Yes, one on one."

Spock mulled it over. "The concept of one on one is quite provocative."

Christine smirked. "I thought you'd like it."

Spock thought further. "Swimming is not a favorite pastime of mine," he stated.

Christine moved toward an equipment locker and withdrew a large orange colored ball. "Basketball is it, then."

"Basketball?" Spock repeated.

"Yes," Christine confirmed. "You put this ball into that hoop."

Spock followed Christine's gaze to a circular piece of metal attached to a square of opaque material. There was a mesh of cords hanging from the hoop.

"Up there?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled brazenly. "It's all vectors and angles and _thrust."_

"Thrust?" Spock squeaked at her obvious innuendo.

"Yes," Christine continued. "Like this." She leaped high and tossed the ball over Spock's head and right into the basket. She caught the ball as it bounced around on the floor and threw it at Spock's midsection. He caught it with an _"oof."_

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now you throw the ball into the basket," Christine instructed, "or at least try."

"You are not confident that I will be able to do it," he teased.

"I will try to prevent you," she teased back.

"Indeed."

"Indeed yes," Christine countered. "Now, throw the ball."

Spock aimed and tossed the basketball. Christine ran to the basket and jumped, batting the ball away from its intended target.

"Is that permitted?" Spock asked as the ball bounced around them.

Christine smiled. "Absolutely."

Spock retrieved the ball and handed it to Christine, noting the rules of the game and plotting strategy.

"I believe it is your turn."

Christine began dribbling the ball. Spock kept his eyes on her, trying to anticipate her next move. Suddenly, Christine charged at Spock, turning her side to him and thrusting her free hand up into his face as she threw a hook shot that bounced off the backboard and right into the hoop.

Spock looked at Christine challengingly. /_So, that is how it will be,_/ he thought. Spock took the ball out, aimed and took his shot. As Christine jumped to block his shot, Spock realized that she was not wearing any supporting garments. From that point, Spock was hard pressed to keep his mind on the game and not to notice the gentle swaying of her breasts.

Christine knew that she had him. She retrieved the ball and charged Spock again. This time he succeeded in blocking her shot, but when they both grabbed for the ball, the two players ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor.

Christine caught Spock's wince as her knee made a sensitive connection.

"Why aren't you wearing protection?" she accused.

"For the same reason you are not," he shot back.

"Are you injured?" she asked, ever the nurse.

Spock answered by retrieving the ball as it rolled by and sinking a basket from his position on the floor.

"It is your turn," he stated.

"Are you up to it?" she challenged.

Spock's eyes gleamed with challenge. "I believe the phrase is, 'Bring it on.'"

Christine grinned, scrambled up to her feet, and made an easy lay up before Spock had even stood up. Spock caught the ball and moved to throw it, but Christine batted it away again, took possession and made another successful shot.

Spock realized that Christine was playing dirty, and that he would have to do the same if he did not want to "lose to a girl." He took the ball and charged Christine. When he was close enough, he grabbed her head with one hand, planted a quick kiss on her lips, and, while she was still stunned, made a successful shot. Spock retrieved the ball and handed it politely to Christine. When she took possession, he stole it back, spun and jammed the ball home, hanging briefly from the hoop in celebration.

"I believe we are tied at three baskets each," he stated smugly.

Christine numbly stared at Spock, one hand still on her hip. "I made four baskets," she countered.

"The first was a demonstration," he replied.

Christine conceded the point. "All right, but the score is six," she corrected. "Each basket counts as two points."

"Very well," Spock said, "we are tied at six."

Christine was still taken aback by Spock's kiss. "So," she challenged, "you want to play dirty. I'll just have to razzle-dazzle you with my skill."

"Razzle-dazzle?" he echoed.

"Yes," Christine smiled with a gleam, "like this."

Christine took the ball, dribbleds, faked left, pivoted right around Spock, jumped and took a shot. _Swish!_

Spock stared a moment, grabbed the ball and took it to half court. He aimed carefully and gave a mighty heave. Christine rushed the basket and jumped to bat the ball away, but she inadvertently tipped the ball into the basket instead.

"Does that count?" Spock asked innocently.

"Yes, it does," Christine answered testily as she mentally berated herself.

Back and forth the game went, neither opponent going more than four points ahead of the other. At twenty points, Christine put the ball on her hip and asked, "Had enough?"

Spock took in the sight of her sweat-plastered curls, the rivulets of sweat running down her face and between her breasts. He was barely winded, but she was breathing heavily.

"But our score is tied," he observed.

Christine waved a dismissive hand. "A win - win scenario."

Spock shrugged. "Hardly a contest."

Christine sighed tiredly. "All right," she said, throwing the ball at Spock, "take a shot."

Spock looked carefully at Christine. She needed rest and rehydration badly. He dribbled the ball as he thought. Making a decision, he rushed at Christine. True to form, she retaliated and met him halfway. Spock took them both to the floor in another leggy tangle, this time pulling Christine on top of him. She tried to squirm away.

"Don't, Spock!" she said. "I stink!"

"Sh," Spock soothed. "Just rest."

"Spock. . . "

"Please," he begged. "You feel so good."

Christine was surprised. "Spock?" she asked. "Are we taking this relationship to a physical level?"

Spock grew very still. "I don't have affairs, Christine," he stated.

Christine raised her head and looked at Spock skeptically.

"The two incidents that you are remembering involved outside influences over which I had no control," he defended.

"So, what are you proposing?" she asked. "Marriage?"

Spock grew so still and silent beneath her that Christine wanted to kick herself into the next quadrant. Chagrinned, she tried to wriggle out of Spock's grasp.

"Please be still," he requested. "Allow me to think this through."

Spock considered the beautiful woman in his arms, a woman who loved him without reserve. He also considered his projected lifespan as compared to hers. Baring illness or disaster, he would live another two hundred years whereas Christine would only have one hundred more. Spock remembered that his own parents faced the same specter but dared to face it together and to celebrate each day they shared. As Spock caressed the woman in his arms, he realized that his _katra_ was singing. Yes, he realized, Christine was his _katra-kam,_ his soul mate. If his choice was one hundred years of bliss followed by one hundred years of sorrow versus two hundred years of loneliness (for how could he ever find another soul mate?), he would choose the bliss.

Christine felt Spock's diaphragm suddenly begin pulsing beneath her and realized that Spock was crying. She tried to raise her head, but Spock held her fast.

"Spock!" she cried. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Spock shook his head. "No," he said with a rough voice. "A moment, please." He took some cleansing breaths and calmed himself. He allowed Christine to raise her head and look at him.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

Spock nodded. "I had to think things through, about us."

"And?" Christine prompted.

"And. . . I want the joy."

"Why were you crying?" she asked as she caressed his dear face.

"I remembered that we will not have more than a hundred years together," he said softly.

"That didn't stop your parents," she reminded.

Spock gave a small smile. "I remembered that, too. They dared one hundred years of joy knowing that Sarek would later mourn my mother for a century or more." Spock caressed her cheek. "If they could dare the joy, then I decided that I can as well."

"So, this _is_ a proposal," Christine ventured.

Spock drew her close. "Yes, Christine," he breathed, "this is a proposal." He took in a deep breath as he drank in her features. "Christine, light of my eyes and song of my soul, coolness in my heat, water in my thirst, my heart, my hearth, my home, will thee be one with me, one in heart and mind and being?"

Christine gasped at the beauty of the ritual proposal. "I don't know how to respond," she murmured through tears.

Spock traced her lips with paired fingers. "'Yes' will suffice," he prompted.

Christine kissed his fingers. "Yes," she replied, beaming. "Yes, yes, _yes,_ I will be one with you, one in heart and mind and being."

Spock crushed Christine to himself. Joy would begin that moment, he decided. He lifted her hand to his lips.

"Are these the hands that will soothe me in the Fires?" he asked as he stroked her hands. "Are these the arms that will support me in my need?"

Christine replied by running her hands over his face and down his arms. "Yes, these are the hands, the arms that will bring you joy," she replied. She moved her foot down his leg and pressed her pelvis against him. "These are the legs that will hold you close, the hips that will cradle you and bear your children."

Spock sighed. The greatest fear every Vulcan male faced was being alone when _pon farr _struck. That fear was now lifted from him by Christine's promise.

"Inches," Christine said suddenly.

Spock knew what she meant. They were only inches apart from joining physically.

"I don't have affairs, Christine," he repeated.

"But it won't be an affair," she protested. "We're engaged to be married."

"The bonding ceremony will ignite the _shan'hal'lak_ the Engulfment," he explained. "It will be worthwhile to wait." He settled a disappointed Christine against him. "If this is any indication, we will be an excellent fit," Spock said huskily.

"We'll have to wait and see," Christine acquiesced.

"Worth the wait," Spock repeated in a whisper as he kissed her brow.

Suddenly, the sound of several pair of feet were heard entering the gym.

"Hey!" called the unmistakable voice of one Leonard H. McCoy. "Get a room, you two!"

END


End file.
